Seven Days And Counting
by Dhampir
Summary: Shuichi wants to do something special for Yuki's birthday. (Romance and Smut)Er...kinda rated R, but not.


**_Seven Days And Counting _**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gravitation_ nor any of the characters.

Seven Days Before Yuki's Birthday 

"Yuki's birthday is in seven days!" Shuichi yelled, hugging his blonde lover tightly and kissing him on the cheek. Yuki growled and knocked him lightly on the head. "Ow! Yuki..." He sniffed, holding his head, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you've been saying this for the past month." Yuki growled, detangling from his hyper lover and walking out the door.

"Wait! Before you go!" Shuichi yelled, handing Yuki something and then smiling at him.

"What's this?"

Shuichi just continued to smile. "Just a little something." He stood up on his tippy toes and gave him a light kiss. "I love you." He then disappeared down the hall for work.

Yuki sighed in annoyance, but looked at the small package in his hand. He slipped it into his pocket and started out, he had to talk with his editor this week and then stop by the store to get some more beer and food.

Yuki growled in frustration, his damn editor was so fucking pushy. She wanted the next chapter in two weeks as well as half of the other chapter…he was going to be up all night for the next week to get that done! He went to grab his keys and the small box Shuichi gave him fell out of his pocket. He turned around and picked it up.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered, opening the package from his pink baka lover. He tore the bright red paper away and stared at the small box curiously. He finally opened it and stared down at the silver earring. He touched it lightly, surprised his baka could actually have good taste and a small smile settled on his lips.

Getting into his car, he removed his earring and put the new one in carefully, glancing in the mirror briefly to see how it looked. He put the car into gear; he'd have to show his little lover how much he appreciated the gift when he got home tonight.

Six Days Before Yuki's Birthday

Shuichi got up slowly, damn, Yuki really liked that present…yet he showered, dressed and got ready for the day, sighing at his blonde lover still asleep. He leaned over on the bed and licked his ear lightly, nipping at the earlobe. "Six days before Yuki's birthday!" He whispered happily into his ear, Yuki's eyes wide and a blush on his face. Shuichi gave his ear one last lick and then disappeared for work, calling, "Have a good day! Go smell some flowers or something!"

Yuki groaned, "Brat…"

Yuki growled after the sixth doorbell ring. He finally stood up, leaving his chapter only a fourth finished, and stomped towards the door, ready to kill whoever was at his door. Yet when he opened it, he was met by a clipboard and pen.

"Sign please." The man droned.

"What?"

"Sign, there." He pointed at the bottom.

Yuki signed quickly, shoving the clipboard back into his hands and crossing his arms. "What the hell do you want?"

"Please step back sir." The man said before six other people appeared with dozens of roses. "Where do you want us to put them sir?"

"No where! There must be a mistake." Yuki growled, staring at the white and pink roses.

"No, this is to one Yuki Eiri, that's you, correct?"

Yuki blanched, who the hell would send him dozens of roses…?

(Go smell some flowers or something!)

He groaned, he was going to kill his lover…He stepped back and sighed, "Put them wherever you want." He watched as the six guys left and came back with another dozen roses, after the third trip, Yuki finally asked, "How many dozens are there exactly?"

The man looked at his sheet, "There are…twenty two dozens."

Yuki gaped, "Twenty…two?"

"Yes sir!" The man said as they came in with the last dozens. "Nice working with you sir, have a nice day." Then they disappeared, leaving Yuki with twenty two dozens of pink and white roses.

"I'm going to kill you, you baka." He muttered, slamming the door shut.

Five Days Before Yuki's Birthday

Shuichi tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to wake his now pissed off lover. He didn't think Yuki would hate roses…but after he cried his heart out on the couch, Yuki finally said he liked the idea and they did smell nice. He slipped out of the room without waking Yuki and prayed he'd like his next gift more…

Yuki awoke around noon, he had stayed up late last night to finish half the chapter and just wanted to lie around in bed all day, but he needed to start again. He sighed and decided on a quick shower to relax before starting again. He looked over where Shuichi usually slept and smirked, he had been a little harsh on his lover yesterday about the flowers and apparently Shuichi was still feeling bad because he didn't even give him a morning kiss today.

Stepping out of the shower, he put his robe on and a pair of lounge pants and retreated to his small study for the remainder of the day. He sat down and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he looked down at the small card lying next to his laptop and picked it up.

"Brat." He sighed, opening the card. "What is it today?" He looked at the hand drawn card and smiled at Shuichi's quick handwriting. Opening the card, he frowned, "Open the drawer?" Putting down the card, he opened his desk drawer and removed a box of twenty two chocolates. He smirked; at least this was better than the roses. He took one out and tried it, finding it filled with strawberry filling. Oh, he'd be showing his lover tonight just how much the chocolates meant to him…Poor Shu-chan, he was going to be so sore…

Four Days Before Yuki's Birthday

Yuki moved to the kitchen, his mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He couldn't get the damn chapter finished, it was moving so slow! He sighed and filled his mug up with coffee again, taking a minute to look at the newspaper. Shuichi was really sore this morning, but somehow he still had the energy to jump up and smile at Yuki.

"Four days before Yuki's birthday!" He sang, kissing Yuki deep and moaning when Yuki pressed him against the wall. Yet Shuichi pulled away after a couple minutes of kissing and smiled sorry. "Sorry, but I've got to go work. Love you!" He sang and disappeared out the door.

Yuki growled, taking a sip from his coffee. "Stupid brat." The brat had left him in so much pain after that…He sat down at the table, set to read his paper, but stopped when he saw another small box sitting in front of him. He set the paper down and sighed, "You baka." But he was beginning to enjoy this and wondered what tomorrow would be. He picked up the box and stared at it for another minute before carefully opening it, staring at the large silver onyx ring inside with minor shock. He slowly took it out of its case and fingered it. "You didn't…" He whispered to no one as he looked at the ring, flipping it over in the palm of his hand. He caught an inscription inside and looked closely, narrowing his eyes to see the small writing. 'I'll Love You Forever.' He smiled, a small chuckle escaping his throat.

Slowly, he slipped the ring onto his finger, surprised it fit so perfectly, he didn't know when he had given the baka his ring size…He removed his glasses and touched the ring again, what had he done to deserve such a lover? There was no way he could show him just how much this meant to him…

Three Days Before Yuki's Birthday

Knock, knock, knock.

Yuki sighed, he was never going to get this chapter finished if people wouldn't ever leave him alone. He opened the door, tired and just wanting whoever it was to just leave, and stared at Tohma. "What are you doing here Seguchi?"

"Ah, a certain pink rock star asked me to pick you up." He smiled, "So come on."

"Shuichi told you to come here and pick me up?" He asked flatly.

"Hai Eiri-san. Shindou-san asked me to bring you somewhere."

"No." He growled. "I have to work and I'm going to work."

Tohma continued to smile, "But Eiri-san, I've come all this way and you haven't been outside in a couple days, have you? Come on Eiri-san." His voice left no choice and Yuki sighed, slipping his shoes on.

"Fine." He growled.

A half hour later Toham's limousine stopped and the two blonde's exited the vehicle. "Where the hell could the brat want me to go?" He muttered as Tohma led him through the back into a store.

"You'll see." He smiled. He opened the door for him, "Go ahead Eiri-san."

Yuki stepped in slowly and glared suspiciously at Tohma. Yet when he turned around he was met with the calculating eyes of a tailor. "What the fuck?" He yelled.

The eyes looked him up and down. "Yes, you certainly do need a make over…" The man said, taking Yuki by the arm and dragging him away.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?"

"We were ordered to give you a make over Yuki-san, three full Armani outfits."

"A-Armani?" He whispered.

"Hai, Shindou-san specifically said there were to be three and with our expertise we could have you looking spectacular." The man smiled as he pushed him towards a mirror to be measured. "Now hold still Yuki-san." He said as he began measuring.

"Seguchi, remind me to kill Shuichi when I see him again."

Tohma just smiled, "Shindou-san really does love you Eiri-san. He's been talking about this for weeks."

Yuki growled, "I look damn well fine."

"Hai, you do Eiri-san, but just think how much you'll enjoy these Armani suits."

He snorted, "How much is this costing?"

"You? Nothing. Shindou-san? A fortune." He continued to smile.

Four hours later, Yuki appeared in a black suit and loafers with a lavender silk shirt beneath. Silk. He couldn't believe Shuichi was spending this much money on him and without a single word. His other two suits consisted of another black one and a dark navy blue along with six silk shirts varying in color. He wanted to kill Shuichi for spending so much money, yet he couldn't help but wonder what was next…

Two Days Before Yuki's Birthday 

Shuichi smiled at his lover, climbing on top of him and smiling down at the blonde man. He had loved the suits and hated the money issue, but Shuichi didn't care, there were still two more gifts and he could only hope Yuki loved them. Yuki slowly opened his eyes and stared up at his pink lover. He smiled slightly up at him and brought his arms up to bring the baka closer.

"Morning Yuki…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Two days before Yuki's birthday!'" He mimicked, making Shuichi pout.

"Yuki! I wanted to say it!" He wailed, but stopped immediately when Yuki kissed him deep.

"Shut up brat, sleeping." Yuki muttered, holding Shuichi close against his chest.

He pouted, but remained silent…for a minute. He then struggled out of Yuki's arms, "Yuki! I gotta go to work!" He whined.

"Hmm…"

"YUKI!"

"Hmm?"

He kissed him lightly, biting his lip and making Yuki give a small moan, and effectively slid out of Yuki's arms. "Do you want your gift now or later?" He muttered to him, but Yuki was still asleep. The blonde just growled and rolled over, throwing the blanket over his head. Shuichi pouted, but pulled the box out of his pocket and removed the golden chain. He slid it underneath Yuki's neck carefully and hooked it together, giving his neck a final kiss before going to work.

Yuki continued to stare at the mirror. When had the brat slipped that around his neck? He fingered the golden necklace and smiled, Shuichi was getting expensive… Yet he couldn't complain, he was loving these surprises and couldn't see how it could get any better, though he was a bit pissed about the money. The necklace did look good on him as well…he couldn't deny that…his little baka really did taste. No one could tell that from how he looked. He smirked, he really did have horrible taste when it came to himself…

One Day Before Yuki's Birthday

Yuki woke up, surprised Shuichi hadn't bothered him that morning and staggered out of bed. He was ready to just go back to sleep, but first he had to see why Shuichi hadn't given him a kiss and sung his little song. He yawned and walked into the kitchen to stop once more.

"Morning Yuki!" Shuichi chirped, hugging him tight and kissing him. "One day before Yuki's birthday." He sung, like Yuki had expected.

"Baka, don't you have work?" He growled, he wanted coffee, he wanted food and he wanted to sleep.

Shuichi pouted. "I waited until you woke up…"

He sighed, "Why?"

"Well…um…be expecting another gift…they should be coming to the door within the hour." He said and then kissed him again, "Love you."

"Hn." Yuki muttered, kissing him back. "Hold on brat, what gift?" He asked.

Shuichi smiled and kissed him lightly. "Not telling." He whispered against his lips and then left again.

An hour later, the doorbell rang and Yuki stood up, wondering what the gift could be. He opened the door to be faced with another clipboard and signed grouchily, thrusting the clipboard back with a groan.

"Thank you, sir." He said, handing over a box and then leaving. Yuki stared down at the box and sighed, closing the door. He had work to do, but he couldn't concentrate on his novel while thinking about what the hell Shuichi was giving him. He sat down with the box on the couch and opened it the lightweight box slowly. He picked up the card inside and smiled. 'Don't be mad Yuki, love Shu.'

"What would I be mad…about…?" He said, his voice dropping off as he stared at the new black laptop sitting inside. He reverently removed the light laptop and moved his fingertips across the top, feeling the cool metal beneath it. The baka had bought him a new laptop…and he didn't even need one, but damn, was this one beautiful. He smiled and went to plug it in, feeling happier than he had in years.

Yuki's Birthday!

Shuichi jumped on his lover, smiling as he smothered him with kisses. "Happy Birthday Yuki!" He sang, kissing him deep and thrusting his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Yuki moaned and smiled into their kiss. "Hmm." He muttered against his pink baka's lips. "Yeah…" He brushed back Shuichi's bangs, finally opening his eyes and slowly kissed him again, exploring his mouth. "Did I tell you how much I appreciated the laptop?" He asked.

Shuichi smiled, "Yes, my ass really knows you did."

Yuki chuckled, he had been a bit ravenous last night…

"Come on Yuki! Give me a ride to work, please?" He whispered, nibbling at his neck.

"What if I don't want you to go to work?" He asked, letting his hands caress Shuichi's ass.

"Give me a little rest?" He begged. "Anyways, we're shooting a video today! I can't miss it!"

Yuki sighed, "Fine." Shuichi smiled at him and rolled off of him. He was already dressed and so skipped out to the kitchen for a quick breakfast as Yuki got dressed. He waited patiently and smiled when he saw his lover appear from the room. He was dressed in his black Armani suit with the deep forest green shirt beneath in as well as the jewelry he had given him. He really did look stunning and Shuichi could help but just stare at his blonde lover for a couple minutes.

"Wow…" He finally whispered as Yuki came closer.

He smiled and lifted Shuichi's chin up, kissing him. "What is it?"

Shuichi smiled, "You look really good."

"Hm…too bad you to have to work." He smirked, starting towards the door. Shuichi sighed and followed behind him, ready for the day ahead of him. They stood in silence as they rode down the elevator and Shuichi grinned when they came out of the elevator.

"Hi Hiro!" He waved at his friend, waiting for him.

Yuki frowned, "Hiro, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Shuichi as usual."

"I'll take him to work today." Yuki said, taking out his keys and turning around to find his car…gone. "Brat! Where the fuck is my car!" He yelled, looking around the parking lot and seeing his Mercedes no where in sight.

"What are you talking about Yuki? It's right there." Shuichi said, pointing at the black convertible Porsche in front of them.

"W-what?" He asked, flabbergasted.

Shuichi smiled and handed the keys over to him. "Happy Birthday." He said softly, kissing him again and then getting behind Hiro on his bike. "I'll see you later tonight! I'll be home late so don't wait up!" He waved at him as they left.

Yuki stood for a good ten minutes staring at the Porsche and then at the keys. He couldn't believe it…no wonder Shuichi hadn't cared about the other gifts! He bought him a new fucking car! He slowly approached the beauty and slid into the driver's seat, turning on the engine and listening to it purr. This was the best fucking birthday he had ever had! Though later he was going to kill his little lover for spending so much money…

Yuki spent the rest of the day and part of the night driving around, testing everything about the car and letting down the top so the wind could blow through his hair. He pulled into the parking lot and reluctantly left his car, slightly disappointed his pink baka hadn't spend the day with him. He said he was going to get home late too… He sighed, there wasn't anything he could do about it… Opening the door, he stepped into the dark apartment, and turned on the lights, letting out another sigh. He couldn't believe he was actually missing the baka, but the place was just too quiet and he wanted to see his little lover.

He dropped his jacket on the couch and retreated to his bedroom, at least he could take a shower and relax some more. He clicked on the lights in his bedroom and frowned at the wrapped box sitting before his bed with a tag on it with his name. He slowly knelt down before the box and unwrapped it, opening it and smiling. Large violet eyes stared up at him dressed in tight black shorts and a fishnet shirt.

"Hope you like this gift Yuki…" Shuichi whispered with a shy smile.

Yuki smiled down at him and kissed him lightly, drawing him out of the box. "I love this gift Shu-chan." Shuichi blushed and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck.

"Go easy? My ass has taken enough punishment this week…" He grinned.

"Then you shouldn't have dressed like this." Yuki murmured, attacking his lips and kissing him hungrily, biting and sucking at his lips and tongue. Shuichi moaned and pressed closer to his blonde lover, opening his mouth for him and sliding his tongue along side Yuki's. He smiled and pulled away slightly, "Those shorts look a little tight, Shu."

Shuichi just moaned, already too far gone to understand what Yuki was saying. Yet the restraining shorts he was wearing disappeared quickly and he moaned as his erection was released from the leather shorts. He already so hard and needed Yuki inside of him so badly. "Yuki…" He moaned as Yuki took his face in his hands and kissed him again before removing his shirt and pants. He kicked them off and let both of them fall onto the bed, Shuichi's legs already spread.

**_(LEMON SCENE-FOUND ELSEWHERE, SITE'S AT BOTTOM.)_**

He collapsed on top of Shuichi and wrapped his arms around his small lover. Shuichi moaned lowly, sated, and Yuki kissed his sweaty head. Flipping them over, he pulled out of him and turned Shuichi around so they could lie chest to chest. He brushed back Shuichi's damp hair and stared into sleepy violet eyes.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, his legs straddling Yuki's waist, and smiled at him. "Did you like your birthday?"

Yuki chuckled, "Yeah, Shu, I loved it, but this was my favorite gift." He said, slapping Shuichi's rump lightly.

He smiled, "Good…"

"Sleep." He whispered to his tired lover.

"Okay…Happy Birthday Yuki…love you." He muttered, closing his eyes and resting his head on Yuki's chest.

"Hmm…" Yuki smiled, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist and pulling the pink baka closer. He closed his eyes and sighed in content, whispering, "Thanks Shu-chan," before turning to sleep.

* * *

Well, there's my last minute Yuki Birthday Fic! If you want the lemon scene...blushing it can be found on AFF(dot)net or on gurabiteshiyon(dot)net. Or you can just e-mail me, that's found in my profile! Well, now back to other fics! Hope you enjoyed, bye. 

Dhampir


End file.
